<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Out Fires by CocoJumbohno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063952">Putting Out Fires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno'>CocoJumbohno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Caught, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Whining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner expects you and Annie to be out for the night so he'll have the apartment to himself. When Annie gets called into work, you end up home hours early and walk in on something interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting Out Fires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been so long since you and Annie had gotten to spend time together doing something other than cleaning the apartment or making a quick meal before one of you had to rush off for a shift at work - so when you and your roommate-turned-best-friend finally had your schedules lining up you were more than excited to finally let loose and have more than a few drinks. Except more than a few drinks turned into half of one before Annie was staring down at her buzzing phone as if her gaze alone might vaporize it and save her from having to answer the call. </p>
<p>She has to answer it though, and sighs as her manager’s panicked voice begins apologizing and begging her to come in. It was always one of the two of you getting dragged in to put out fires at your respective jobs, so despite a bit of grumbling you both accept it and decide to reschedule yet again as Annie slides her drink to you to finish and sets off. You’re quick to down yours, and hers, deciding that at least you’ll be able to spend your night off on the couch in something more comfortable - you might even be able to corral your other roommate into having a few drinks and watching something with you.</p>
<p>You arrive home to find that he’s already set up in his room, music loud enough to be heard from the living room, so you decide to watch something on your own - something cheesy that your roommates probably wouldn’t enjoy anyway since you get to have the big tv all to yourself. Annie would kill you for watching any of the shows you all enjoyed together without her - even if her odd hours had led to you all falling so behind. </p>
<p>You’re quick to shrug out of your jeans, and into your sweatpants, as you settle onto the couch with a beer and begin checking through what’s on Netflix - intent on finding something so bad it’s good. You don’t get far into your selection before you find that the sound of Reiner’s music was too loud for you to focus on the poor dubbing on your film of choice, and decide to ask him to turn it down a little. It was rare that he had his music on so loud, usually the type to opt for headphones, but maybe in asking him to turn it down you’d see if he wanted to join you as well.</p>
<p>As you approach his room the door is cracked just a little, and you can see his light is on so you don’t even think twice about entering. There was a very clear rule in your apartment - if the door is shut then knock first, if the door is cracked you’re fine. The three of you were all fairly comfortable with each other, and all had your rooms set up in such a way that leaving the door open a crack would reveal nothing. Besides, it was a no-shoes household so if any of you had someone over you’d see an unfamiliar pair at the door, and you hadn’t on this occasion. </p>
<p>It seems Reiner was banking on having the house to himself a little too much, though, as you open the door to find him naked and panting on his bed, working furiously at his own cock with his eyes shut tight. The sight before you thrusts you into a complete out of body experience, feeling both numb and as though your heart would beat out of your chest at the same time - here was your roommate, your friend, and your not that secret crush, naked and gorgeous and - <i>oh god is he holding your hoodie? Holding it in the hand that isn’t jerking himself off right before your very eyes??</i></p>
<p>Your head is spinning, and you feel like you’re taking in far too much information at once for your brain to handle, but there it is, one of your favorite hoodies - and there Reiner is, flushed and groaning as he brings it to his nose and breathes deep, bucking up into his hand.</p>
<p>You’d like to blame the drink and a half for your boldness - but really you’d had that a good while ago now and had barely touched the other beer you’d cracked open once you got home. There you go, though, shocking Reiner - and yourself - as you move to his desk and pause his playlist.</p>
<p>His eyes open, locked on yours as he releases your pilfered clothing from his hand. What he doesn’t release, however, is his cock. You look him over slowly, wanting him to watch you as you do so. He’s already so flustered and needy, and though his hand has stopped moving at its prior furious pace, instead just squeezing and stroking slowly as he makes sense of what is happening. </p>
<p>He swallows hard, his mouth having gone dry at being caught like this, “S-sorry…” </p>
<p>You smile without thinking, here you were barging into his room and he was the one apologizing? Despite his breathy apology, he was still touching himself, too far gone to stop now - not when the very person he was fantasising about was right here before him, and licking their lips as his hand milks a bead of precum from his slit. And with you looking so beautiful, so enraptured at seeing him like this - naked and vulnerable and blossoming before you as his cock aches for release - you’re adding fuel to his already blazing fire. </p>
<p>Locking your eyes back on his elicits a gasp from him and it’s as if you’re willing him to continue with a look alone. He begins to pump himself faster again, begging without speaking until you’re compelled to move forward, so you do. You approach him slowly, settling down next to him and looking him over. His brows raise high as he shivers under your gaze, letting out a deep whimper when you put a hand on his thigh. His stomach clenches as you trail your fingers up the sensitive skin, across his hip, then push his hand to the side, gripping his cock tightly. </p>
<p>As you take over with a pace as quick and unforgiving as his own was when you’d first entered, he begins to run his fingertips lightly all over his own chest and hips as he throbs in your tight grasp. Soon enough little whines begin to make their way out from deep in his chest as he looks from your hand pumping his leaking cock, to your face taking in his trembling body. </p>
<p>Finally, he offers something other than a half-hearted apology as he groans your name, followed by a low whine of, “<i>Pleeeease</i>...”</p>
<p>You know what he’s asking for, and tell him, “Cum for me, Reiner.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” each word is a whisper as the fast and hard rhythm of your hand leaves him breathless, “for you... cumming for you!” </p>
<p>He hangs over the edge for ages, coating his own stomach in shot after shot of cum, sending it cascading off of his heavily-muscled body and onto his own sheets as he’s left shaking while you show no signs of slowing. His cock is still hard, but lets nothing more loose as he twitches and whines under your steady work.</p>
<p>“Too much... oh god... T-too much...” he’s squirming and bucking, but not pushing you away or telling you to stop as he so easily could. So you continue, bringing your other hand up to trace your fingers over his chest as you’d seen him do before, making a path through the cooling cum on his body and stopping at his chest when your fingers graze his nipples and leave him crying out.</p>
<p>He mewls your name again and again, not as a warning, but as a prayer for release, while your hands fling him straight from painful overstimulation right into another orgasm. He has no time to ask for permission, only time to moan and shudder, cock offering only the smallest watery droplets of cum to leak out and over your knuckles as you work him through his second orgasm. This one is quick, and while it leaves him twitching he’s not set adrift for long before he comes down from this high.</p>
<p>He places a gentle hand over yours, letting you know he’s truly had enough this time, and you release his cock - bringing your sticky hand up to his mouth. Obedient as he had been from the moment you walked into his room, Reiner spreads his swollen lips to allow entrance. He hums low as he sucks and licks his mess from your fingers, holding your wrist to make sure you don’t pull away before he’s had his fill. When your digits are thoroughly cleaned he kisses each of your fingertips softly and lies back. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” His voice is low, almost ragged as he tries to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“Thank <i>you</i>, Reiner.” </p>
<p>His softening cock twitches ever so slightly in interest when you say his name, but you decide to allow him time to rest as you lie down next to him in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>